Ida ao café
by vic.nekko
Summary: Sakura-chan-essa voz logo de manhã, ninguém merece!  Fala Naruto-respondi com voz de sono. O que ele tava fazendo no meu apê a essa hora?  Sakura-chan vamos ao café que estreiou ontem. -aff!Não acredito que dei uma chave da minha casa para ele.
1. Chapter 1

Ida ao café-Capítulo 1

(fala da autora)

**XXXXXXXX-início do capítulo**

Fala do personagem

_Pensamento..._

**Naruto não me pertence, o Naruto me pertencia, mas como ele é muito escandaloso minha mãe expulsou ele de casa. Pessoal, minha primeira fic de Naruto, tenho outras duas de Fairy Tail (Me sinto e Improvável, se quiserem e tiverem tempo podem dar uma passadinha lá!). Comentem please.**

**Sakura POV**

Sakura-chan-essa_ voz logo de manhã, ninguém merece!_

Fala Naruto-_respondi com voz de sono. O que ele tava fazendo no meu apê a essa hora?_

Sakura-chan vamos ao café que estreiou ontem. -_aff!Não acredito que dei uma chave da minha casa pra ele._

Onde é esse café?-_não acredito que eu estou concordando._

É aqui pertinho!-_é estou fazendo a boa ação do dia indo com o Naruto nesse maldito café._

Espera na sala que eu vou me trocar-_eu disse empurrando ele para a sala._

O.k.!-_meu deus!Como uma pessoa pode ser tão animada de manhã?Só o Naruto para me acordar às 8h00 da manhã num domingo._

Vamos logo. -_será que eu estou muito desarrumada, tudo bem que eu peguei qualquer roupa no armário, mas ele está me olhando muito estranho._

Você tá linda-_uou!Primeiro elogio do dia, se bem que eu to de calça jeans e uma blusa que agora que eu to vendo tá meio manchada, mas vai essa mesmo._

Naruto, eu já te disse que eu sou linda!-_adoro fazer isso com ele!_

Convencida também. -_Como ele ousa responder?_

Baka!-_disse dando um soquinho nele e entrando no elevador._

...-_odeio elevador, sempre fica um silêncio constrangedor. -_Onde você disse que é o café mesmo?

Aqui na esquina. -_ele respondeu com um sorriso._

_Fomos andando até o café em silêncio, mas o caminho era curtinho, afinal tinha o meu prédio, ao lado dele outros dois e então o tão esperado café. Entramos no café e um belo garçom veio nos atender e bota belo nisso._

O que desejam senhores?-_que voz maravilhosa desse garçom, vou começar a frequentar aqui sempre._

Eu quero um pão de queijo e um café com leite. _-disse o Naruto atrapalhando meus pensamentos pervertidos em relação ao garçom._-E você Sakura-chan?

Eu vou querer um misto quente e um chocolate quente. -_Pedi observando o cardápio._

Voltarei em instantes com os pedidos. -_e lá se foi o garçom gostoso..._

Naruto, que horas você acordou para estar na minha casa às 8h00?-_perguntei tentando quebrar o gelo._

7h45 né? Sakura-chan esqueceu que eu moro perto?

Haha, pois é. -_ficamos um tempo em silêncio, o café era bem simples e arrumado, e os funcionários todos lindos!_

Aqui estão os seus pedidos. -_disse o garçom gostoso colocando os nossos pedidos na mesa._

Obrigado/a-_eu e Naruto respondemos ao mesmo tempo e então começamos a rir._

Como somos bobos, rindo por causa de uma coisa tão idiota!-_dei um gole no meu chocolate. -_hum!Está muito gostoso.

Hahahahaha!-_o Naruto não sabe quando parar..._

Do que você ainda está rindo baka?-_perguntei delicadamente a ele._

Seu rosto está sujo Sakura-chan-_disse ele com um sorriso no rosto._

Eeeeh?Onde?-_comecei a passar a mão pelo rosto tentando encontrar o lugar que estava sujo, mas o baka ainda continuava rindo de mim. -_Baka!Ao invés de ficar rindo de mim por que não me diz onde tá sujo?Ou será que você tá tirando uma com a minha cara?-_Ele parou de rir escandalosamente e deu um sorriso, um sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto antes no rosto do Naruto, era um sorriso malicioso misturado com alívio, o que será que ele estava pensando?_

**Comentem please, eu tenho outro capítulo prontinho no meu caderno, mas só vou passar para o computador se vocês gostarem, ou seja, se vocês não comentarem não vou saber se vocês gostram ou não e dai não vou postar a continuaçã sou má...mande comentários também se você não gostou, ou se quer apenas mandar um oi ou escrever Ronaldo ou Antônio Nunes.**

**bjsss**


	2. Chapter 2

Ida ao café-Capítulo 2

(fala da autora)

**XXXXXXXX-início do capítulo**

Fala do personagem

_Pensamento..._

_No capítulo anterior_

**Naruto não me pertence, o Naruto me pertencia, mas como ele é muito escandaloso minha mãe expulsou ele de casa. Pessoal, minha primeira fic de Naruto, tenho outras duas de Fairy Tail (Me sinto e Improvável, se quiserem e tiverem tempo podem dar uma passadinha lá!). Comentem please.**

Baka!Ao invés de ficar rindo de mim por que não me diz onde tá sujo?Ou será que você tá tirando uma com a minha cara?-_Ele parou de rir escandalosamente e deu um sorriso, um sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto antes no rosto do Naruto, era um sorriso malicioso misturado com alívio, o que será que ele estava pensando?_

**Sakura POV**

Sakura-chan preciso te dizer uma coisa-ele _disse ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto_

Tá pode falar, mas antes me diz onde tá sujo. -_eu disse já estressada._

Deixa que eu limpo-_ele estava se aproximando_

Obrig-_O.O ele tá me ?-_Na naruto, o que foi isso?-_ele me beijou, eu estou feliz. Deveria estar brava, mas meu coração parece que vai sair pela boca._

Um beijo. -_ele respondeu com aquele sorriso ainda no rosto dele._

Isso eu sei, mas por quê?-_por quê?Por que eu estou com medo da resposta?Mas qual é a resposta que eu quero?_

Que pergunta mais idiota Sakura-chan, era para treinar antes de pedir a garota que eu gosto em namoro e dar um beijo nela. -_ele respondeu sem mais um sorriso e agora sério._

Ah!Então boa sorte quando for pedir ela em namoro, só que nunca mais faça isso comigo, nunca mais fale comigo!-_essa não, meu olho está começando a lacrimejar, preciso sair daqui logo, isso, essa resposta machucou o meu coração. Isso será que é por que eu gosto do Naruto?Mas agora não adianta mais, ele vai pedir alguém em namoro, mas não precisava me beijar, aquele idiota._

**Naruto POV**

Ah!Então boa sorte quando for pedir ela em namoro, só que nunca mais faça isso comigo, nunca mais fale comigo!-_ué, o que foi que eu falei de errado?Ela saiu correndo, acho que eu a viela começando a chorar._

_Não entendi o porquê, ela nem deixou eu terminar de falar, mas sai correndo atrás dela, não gosto de ver ela no apartamento dela, estava trancado,ela esqueceu que eu tenho a chave. Entrei e fui direto para o quarto dela, onde tinha certeza que ela estaria. Escutei um pouco atrás da porta e confirmei minha suspeita, ela estava chorando._

_Entrei no quarto e fiquei surpreso com o que eu vi. Nunca tinha visto a Sakura-chan tão frágil como naquele momento._

Sakura - chan-_falei pausadamente me aproximando devagar, com medo de tocá-la e ela pudesse quebrar._

O que você quer aqui?-_ela respondeu fungando e com voz de choro-_Já não disse que eu nunca mais queria te ver?

O que foi que eu fiz? Eu não entendo. -_não entendo a razão dela estar tão brava._

**Sakura POV**

O que foi que eu fiz? Eu não entendo. -_disse o Naruto com a cara de pau de perguntar isso._

Como você tem coragem de vir aqui me perguntar isso, seu baka?-_comecei a dar socos nele, mas estes pareciam não afeta-lo-_Você me decepcionou!Achei que você era o único homem que prestava no mundo, mas depois disso sei que nenhum presta!

Sakura... -_ele segurou meus pulsos e me jogou na cama me segurando nesta.-_Você..., eu, eu não entendi ê saiu correndo do café do nada e nem deixou eu terminar de falar.

O que você quer?Vai tentar fazer sexo comigo também pra treinar e ser bom nisso quando for fazer com a sua namorada?-_como eu estou com raiva, ele tá se fazendo de inocente, eu eu percebi tarde demais que gosto dele e me sinto tão raivosa ao saber que...ele está me beijando de novo, mas é muita cara de pau mesmo, mas eu me sinto tão calma quando ele me beija, eu me sinto tão feliz._

Sakura, da onde você tirou está bobagem?A única pessoa que eu quero como namorada é você, a única pessoa que eu quero beijar é você, a única pessoa com quem eu quero fazer amor é você. Aquilo que eu disse, desculpe, disse com as palavras erradas, eu ia te pedir em namoro, só que do nada você começou a falar um monte de coisa, e depois saiu correndo, nem deu tempo de fazer o pedido.-_fiquei encarando ele, então tudo aquilo foi um mal entendido?Mas que brincadeira besta!Ele ia me pedir em namoro e eu briguei com ele, como eu sou idiota!-_Sakura, sakura?-_Ele está me chamando de Sakura, só de Sakura, sem o chan, isso me deixa muito feliz!-_Sakura você ouviu o que eu disse?

Me me desculpa, e eu gosto muito de você, depois que você disse que era um treino eu me senti usada, um lixo, eu te amo muito então me perdoa por favor-_eu disse chorando._

Eu é que tenho que me desculpar Sakura. Eu te amo muito também.-_ele disse me beijando-_Vamos ser felizes daqui em diante.

Aham-_nos beijamos de novo, ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço e eu já sabia o que ia acontecer depois, mas se fosse com o Naruto, com a pessoa que eu amo, tudo bem.-_Na naruto.

Fala Sakura-_ele falou mordendo minha orelha._

Ainda bem que eu te dei a chave da minha casa.-_ele sorriu_.

Se não tivesse me dado, eu entraria pela janela. -_e nos beijamos mais umas vez, é, hoje o dia ia ser longo, e a noite também._

**Fim**

**Agradecimentos especiais a Naomy, que me deu ums dicas.**

**Fefe11-Brigadinhaaa!**

**Haruno Melonie-Que bom que você gostou!Ler o seu comentário me deixou muito feliz!**

**u-chan-Aqui está a continuaçã bom que você gostou!**

**A fic acabou, mas se mais gente gostar eu possa até prolongar a história, só que dai vaio demorar um pouco até eu postar, pois ainda tenho que criar.**

**SE você gostou comente,SE naaão gostou também quero saber do que não gostou e o que não ficou bom, assim posso melhorar e escrever uma fic que todos gostem!**

**bjs**


End file.
